The Legend of Korra: Lightning Part 2
by maila08
Summary: Redirection of lightning...will Korra be able to do it?


Lightning Part 2

* * *

Even though Mako had had a head start in swimming back to the island Korra beat him there. She sat down in the sand waiting for him to get back. A few minutes later Mako arrived and hauled Korra in his arms, she laughed as he rubbed his nose on hers. They made their way into her room where he put her down. She went on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips; he returned the kiss, putting his hands on her waist again. Korra started to feel hot, very, very hot. She kissed Mako more feverishly and he did the same. He pulled her down with him as he fell on the bed so she would be on top of him.

"Uh Mako" she said between kisses.

"Uhu" he replied kissing her neck.

"We're-I mean you-I" she started but couldn't continue. Mako stopped kissing her so she could finish. "We're not going to-"

He put a finger on her lips. "No. Not if you don't want to" he said, serious.

Korra blushed at him and hid her face on his chest. "I'm just-I'm just not…ready" she whispered.

Mako grabbed her face and held it in front of his. "Korra its fine, we don't have to rush into things. I actually want to wait" he said with a smile.

Korra smiled back at him and gave him another kiss in the lips while whispering "Thank you".

* * *

Mako and Korra changed clothes and went to the hammock and lay there looking at the stars, and telling stories about each constellation. The moon rose above them and Korra told Mako how the original waterbenders learned from the moon by observing how the moon pushed and pulled the tides. They were the only ones who had not learned bending from an animal.

"From what I hear, we learned from dragons" he told her.

"Yeah I heard about that. Zuko and Aang went together to meet two dragons. The only ones left after they were being hunted down as a sport" she said.

"Really? Can you tell me the story?" he murmured kissing her neck.

"Uh yea-It started with them-Um" Korra said. She couldn't concentrate with him kissing her. Mako laughed as she blushed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you" she replied, slightly annoyed.

"Very much" he said kissing her neck again. Korra closed her eyes and blushed even more. "I really do love it when you blush".

"Yeah, I noticed" she said. Mako laughed again.

"Let's sleep, shall we?" he told her. Korra nodded and placed her head on his chest. He rubbed her back as he rocked the hammock. In a matter of minutes Korra was asleep and he was dozing off.

* * *

"Alright Korra and Mako, we will now begin your lessons with redirecting of lightning" Zuko began.

Mako was nervous. He had never redirected lightning before and he didn't know if he even could. Korra couldn't create it, which worried Mako. She could get hurt. Generating lightning was difficult enough, he didn't know how hard it would be to direct it, but he figured it would be very hard.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked.

Korra gave him a sharp nod. Mako hesitated a bit, but ended up nodding as well.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to the shoulder, then down into the stomach. From your stomach you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical; you must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly" he said showing the movements.

Korra and Mako both studied the movements and imitated them together. "It's similar to waterbending" Korra commented.

"Yes. My uncle learned the technique from watching waterbenders who use it to redirect attacks". He let them practice the movements for a while. "Are you ready for a demonstration?"

Korra nodded while Mako stiffened.

"Give me your best shot Mako" he said. Mako looked at the old man and saw him nod. He inhaled and exhaled before generating lightning and aiming it at Zuko. He took it in his fingertips and successfully redirected it to the sky.

"Wow" Korra said. "That was amazing!"

Zuko nodded. "It is an intense, exhilarating and terrifying experience. Now, Mako I will send lightning towards you and you will redirect it at Korra and she will redirect it to me".

Mako froze. He didn't want to shoot lightning at Korra. He was afraid she might not be able to redirect it and get hurt. He shook his head.

"Mako, nothing is going to happen" Korra told him. He sighed and got ready for the old man's attack. Zuko generated lightning and send it towards Mako. He successfully held it and pointed it towards Korra, but couldn't redirect at her and instead sent it towards the sky.

"I'm sorry. I just can't" he said and headed towards the house. Korra ran after him.

"Mako, what's wrong" she asked grabbing his arm. Mako looked at her.

"I just can't. I can't look at you like a target. I don't want you to get hurt" he said.

"I wasn't going to, please come back" she said. He shook his head and kept on walking.

Korra stayed at the beach practicing with Zuko. He watched her make the movements for redirection and made her perfect them before offering to shoot lightning at her. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and got into position. Zuko generated lightning and sent it towards her.

She took it into her fingertips and yelled. All of the sudden she was in pain. She had a flashback when Avatar Aang redirected Ozai's lightning. He had felt the same pain she was feeling. She struggled with the energy within her but finally released it into the sky. She fell onto her knees grabbing her side. Zuko ran towards her.

"Are you ok?" he asked kneeling besides her.

Korra groaned as she lifted up her shirt. The wound that she had due to being hit by lightning by one of the Triple Triads had opened. It had been raw, but it hadn't bothered her till then. She felt immense pain as the cut bled.

"Stay here. I'll go get Mako" he said.

"No" she said grabbing his arm. "I'll be fine. I'll get it bandaged" she said, grunting as she got up. She swayed a little and he helped stabilize her.

Korra walked to the house and looked for her mother. She found her in her room.

"Hello honey" she said, standing up.

Korra leaned on the doorway, exhausted from the walking and the practice. Senna noticed that her daughter had her hand on her side. She stood up and walked towards her. Korra almost fell forward and she caught her and helped her sit on the bed.

"Korra, what happened?" she asked seeing the blood on her side.

"The lightning cut reopened" she grunted. Senna lifted up the shirt and cleaned the wound before healing it as much as it would allow. She gave Korra an extra shirt and helped her change it.

"How did that happen" her mother asked.

"I was redirecting lightning and it just did" Korra explained, leaving out the flashback. She had had some of those before, and they were never good news.

"Don't you dare ever try that again" she scowled.

"Not unless someone throws it at me" she said with a small laugh, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Korra" Senna said with a serious voice.

"I won't mom" Korra replied lying down on the bed. Senna sat down and Korra put her head on her mother's thigh.

Senna smiled and rubbed her daughter's back while she watched her smile. "Honey, I have something to tell you" she said.

Korra sat up, flinching at the pain on her side. "What is it?"

"Your father and I need to return to the Southern Water Tribe. We are members of the tribal council over there, and we are needed. But we won't leave if you still need us here" she said softly.

Korra looked away from her mother. She had gotten used to having her and her father around. She had only been able to visit them once in a while when the White Lotus took her to begin her training. She had missed them so much, and now, they were going to be separated again. Which in a way was good, she knew trouble would be brewing in Republic City soon and she didn't want them caught in the middle of it.

"It's ok mom. I understand" she replied, laying her head once again on her mother's lap. Senna caressed her daughter's hair.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I- Can I sleep with you today?" Korra whispered.

"Of course sweetie, I'll let Mako know so he doesn't worry" she said getting up.

"Wait" Korra said grabbing her mother. "I don't want to stay alone".

"I'll wait till you go to sleep then" she said rubbing her back again as her daughter put her head on a pillow. A few minutes later, Korra was fast asleep. Senna carefully got up and placed a blanket over Korra before kissing her cheek and leaving.

* * *

"Mako" Senna said going to the quad.

He looked up, sitting up right away. "Have you seen Korra?" he asked. He was worried that she hadn't gone out and looked for him yet.

"That's what I came to talk to you about" she said. "Korra is going to stay with my husband and me tonight. It's our last night on the island, tomorrow we leave to the Southern Water Tribe again" she said with a sad tone.

"You don't want to leave her" Mako stated.

Senna shook her head. "I don't but we are needed at home".

"I'll take care of her until you return" Mako said. Senna smiled.

"I know you will. That is part of the reason it doesn't pain us as much to leave her. We know you, her other friends and Tenzin will take care of her".

"Is Master Katara returning as well?" She shook her head.

"No. Sifu Katara wants to stay here in case she is needed. Thank you Mako for caring and loving our daughter, I know you will make her happy" she said. Mako smiled. "I'm going to get back to Korra, I don't want her to wake up and find no one there".

Mako nodded and went off to Korra's old room while Senna returned to hers.

Senna found Korra sleeping soundly. Tonraq came from behind her and but his hands around her waist before kissing her in the cheek. She smiled and looked at him to give him a kiss in the cheek as well.

"it breaks my heart to leave her" she whispers to him.

Tonraq's eyes softened. "Mine as well. We had her so close to us these past months, and now we have to let her go again".

She leaned on him. "I know. But we have to let her go. She is the Avatar, and we can't have her all to ourselves. We need to let go of her".

Tonraq hugged her tighter. "I know" he simply said. "Let's sleep".

Senna laid down next to Korra, placing another blanker over her and then her arm around her. Tonraq went next to his wife, hugging her as well. Senna smiled remembering when Korra was just a baby and how they would lie the same way they were now. Korra was just a toddler, a four year old, who knew who she was to the world, the Avatar, but didn't comprehend the duties of one. She would sleep as peacefully as she slept now. Her daughter was all grown up now, but to her and her husband, Korra would always be their baby.

* * *

The next morning they all got up and had breakfast together. Senna and Tonraq hugged everyone there goodbye until only Korra was left. She looked at them, a lump in her throat. Senna threw her arms around her and began to sob; Korra hugged her back, holding back the tears. Tonraq joined the embrace and she hugged him as well. "We love you so much" they both said.

"Mom, dad, I love you guys too. I'll miss you" she whispered, holding back the tears. They took one last look at her before getting on the boat that waited for them. Senna and Tonraq hugged each other and waived their daughter and friends goodbye.

Korra stood there waving back at them even if her side hurt at the movement of her hand. Mako went next to her holding out his hand. Korra looked down and took it, while continuing to wave at her beloved parents. When they went out of view, she ran to the farthest edge and stood there, watching the boat paddle away. Once she couldn't see it anymore, Korra sat there. Mako went after her and sat next to her, but didn't say a word. They stood in silence until the sun went down. He stretched out his arms and legs.

"You need to sleep" he whispered to her. Korra looked away from the horizon to look up at Mako and gave him a nod. She tried to get up, but her side hurt and she fell on her knees.

"Are you ok?" Mako asked.

"I'm fine" she said, getting up. They headed towards the hammock and laid there. Korra put her head on his chest and he covered them up with a blanket.

"Korra, are you sure you're ok?" he asked, worried that she hadn't said a word.

Korra shook her head and she began to weep. "No, I'm not" she sobbed.

"You didn't want them to leave" he said. She nodded.

"I never wanted to be separated from them. I always wanted to have them close. I was so happy when they came, I didn't want them to leave".

"I know Korra" he said rubbing her back. "They'll be back soon".

Korra nodded. "I know" she said. He hugged her tighter as he rocked the hammock. She closed her eyes, remembering the past night when she slept with her parents, just as she had when she was little. A small smile spread across her face and then closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

*A year later*

It was about 4am in the morning, the sun wasn't out yet. Mako turned to hug Korra but found an empty spot in the bed. He quickly opened his eyes and saw that Korra was gone. He panicked and got up right away to look for her. He went to the corridor to find Tenzin outside.

"Shh" he told him pointing towards the quad. Mako looked and smiled. Korra was sitting crossed legged, her fists together and eyes closed, in a meditative stance. They both waited to see what she would do. Mako went inside to ready himself and came out to find her in the same stance. An hour later the sun slowly began to rise. Korra opened her eyes and headed towards the beach.

Mako and Tenzin followed her. Mako wondered what she was going to do. He turned to Tenzin to ask him that. "What is she going to do?"

"You'll see" he replied. Korra had finally passed her Airbending test two days before. She had been so happy to finally mastering all for elements. However, her training was not complete, she still needed to gain control over the Avatar State. Korra had not entered it since the time she lost control while learning how to generate lightning. Mako knew she wouldn't anytime soon. They had been keeping peace in the city on their own, without the help of the Avatar State.

Korra stretched out and went to the shore of the beach. She inhaled and exhaled before getting into her fighting stance. She raised her hand towards the ocean lifting up a wave and turning it to a water tunnel. She quickly turned, stomping her foot raising the earth and sand below it. She turned again placing moving swiftly and quickly bending a blast of air. She then turned one last time, putting her hands behind her back and thrusting them forward so that her hands released a fire blast. She had bended all four elements.

Mako looked at her in awe. He had never seen her bend all four elements with such force. Tenzin smiled and looked at him. "Impressive, isn't?" he said with a smile. Mako looked at him and nodded. Korra turned and headed back towards them. She hadn't realized they were there until she got up the stairs. She looked at them surprised.

"Korra that was amazing!" Mako said going towards her. He put his hands on her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, which she returned.

"Oh you guy's saw that" she said smiling and blushing. They both nodded,

"It's nothing to be embarrassed of Korra. My father, Avatar Aang, would sometimes wake up early to do that. I enjoyed watching him, and I did once again when I saw you. You are a fully realized Avatar".

Korra's smile dropped and she looked away. "Not yet" she muttered. Tenzin lifted up her chin so she would look at him. "Korra, you are very close. Don't stress yourself, do you understand?" he said. She nodded and smiled once again.

"Now let's have breakfast" he said heading inside.

"We'll catch up" Mako said holding Korra from behind. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Tenzin smiled and nodded.

"Come on" Mako said dragging her back in the room. Korra turned and kissed him in the lips and he kissed her back, holding on to her. Once they were near the bed he fell onto it taking her down with him. She laughed as he pulled her towards him.

"Happy Birthday" he said kissing her again. Korra smiled and kissed him back. He held took out a small bag and a box. "These are from me" he said. She reached out for them but he put them back in his pocket. Korra frowned.

"I thought they were for me" she teased kissing his neck.

"They are, but I want you to open them last" he said kissing her lips in return. She frowned again but smiled when he tickled her. "We should get going, or Tenzin will have a fit" Korra nodded and they headed out. Before they got to the dining room Mako covered her eyes. She stopped and he felt an eyebrow go up.

"It's a surprise" he said. Korra sighed and smiled as he led her through the doors.

"Ready?" he asked.

Korra nodded. "Ready" she said and he dropped his hands from her eyes.


End file.
